


Admit

by CD_Radio



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types, Carrie - All Media Types, Friday the 13th Series (Movies), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Carrie and Jason are adoptive siblings, Drowning, Freddy is taken in by the Myers, Gen, Laure and Pam are only mentioned, M/M, Mutual Pining, Nothing makes sense but also yes, OOC everyone, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25992277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CD_Radio/pseuds/CD_Radio
Summary: Do admit that you love himBecause I know you do
Relationships: Freddy Krueger & Carrie White, Freddy Krueger & Jason Voorhees, Freddy Krueger/Jason Voorhees
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Admit

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, yes I'm back with my Frason shipping ass. 
> 
> So this came from this: https://www.instagram.com/p/CD88zCjAnak/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet
> 
> Check it out if you have the chance. Oh, also this isn't beta'd. I just smashed it in Grammarly and called it a day.

Carrie White was a lot of things. A daughter, a sister, a friend, a great girlfriend. She can swing a bat and hit twice as hard, paint with one hand and write with the other. She can tell dad jokes and be the mom friend. 

She, however, was not blind. 

Carrie can tell you details people can't seem to recognize, find beauty in things people usually would overlook. And she can tell when people look at someone like that person was the stars and moon above them on a clear night sky. She knows the look of someone seeing another person as if they were dusk, dawn, and twilight, and it was their first time seeing such glory. 

She knows because she can see it right now. 

The way Freddy Charles Krueger, her close friend, looked at Jason Voorhees, her brother, like he was the only one that mattered in their small plane of existence, it warmed her heart. 

And the way her older brother had returned the favor by looking at her friend like he was the flame to his moth made her happy.

But the way they felt like the other didn't see them as such; it saddened her to a high reach. She knew that when the other looked away, she could see their eyes seem dim and gray, looking with such longing. As if they begged the other to love them back.

Love didn't come easy to both boys, this she knew. 

Jason being bullied at a young age and watching it still happen despite being six foot and five inches, towering above most boys his senior. She and her adoptive mother did their best to show him the love he deserves, but she knew familial love could only go so far. The frequent bullying and nonstop isolation from his peers left him literally speechless. Selective mutism, her mother had explained to her. He was using sign language and small gestures to talk to her in public or texting her on her phone when they were too far from each other.

And all because he was born with something he couldn't control.

Freddy was different. She knew him from their days in foster care, knowing that he'd been in more houses than she had ever been. But Carrie knew what happened behind closed doors. She didn't know to what extent the other boy had gone through, but the profound change from him being someone who would stay quiet to someone who would lash out when he got triggered spoke louder than she wanted it to. 

But that was unfair; he never asked to be made.

It was kind of hilarious in a sad way whenever she saw them together—watching Jason light up when he made Freddy laugh, or when Freddy involuntarily walked in front of Jason defensively when someone was picking a fight with either of them. But it was also really tiring watching them dance around each other when she knew that they wanted nothing more than to slow dance alone together. 

It wasn't until one day did she see how far the feelings had gotten. 

She and Freddy went to swimming practice together; she wanted to get into varsity. And he needed a P.E. class that didn't involve being physically close to people. He even managed to get their coach to let him wear his rash guard then the school regulated swim trunks. With the power of tough moms and a school board meeting, he was allowed to use swim practice as a substitute for actual P.E. classes.

Luckily it was their last school activity, so it just meant they could change and go home without needing to shower with the other kids. It was hell for their hair and skin, but they'd rather die than get naked with their peers.

Freddy had just come up after finishing his laps when Jason came in, ready to wait for them to go home. Usually, he would wait with Laurie, but she had to go home early to study for an exam the next day. Carrie remembered having to force her to consider it because she wanted her and Carrie to go on a date instead.

And Carrie wasn't a bad influence… well not  _always_ .

What happened next had felt both too fast and too slow at the same time. 

Some of the senior swim members saw the bigger boy come in alone. Then Jason was pushed into the pool before Carrie can even think of going to confront them. She can only remember bits and pieces of the incident.

Freddy diving back in.

Jason  _screaming_ .

Coach yelling for someone to call the nurse.

Freddy giving Jason CPR.

And now it was storming outside. Jason was in the hospital- and four boys expelled for endangering the life of another student. It was weird being in the house all by herself; it felt empty despite being filled with things that made it feel like home. An extrovert by heart, she wanted to call someone or hang out with Laurie, but with the storm and the studying, none of them seemed to be a thing she can do. Not only did the rain probably slowed the signals down, but it cut off the internet too.

So it was writing and listening to pirated music for now. 

_clack_

Her head was resting on the heel of her hand, elbow on her table. Hitting the spacebar of her second hand, slow, crappy laptop, staring at the blank word document she had opened. What to write, what to write.

_clack_

She could write a short story or maybe a small poem? Laurie seemed to enjoy them. Perhaps she should finish her recent work in progress…

_CLACK_

She slammed her hands on her table, okay, what the hell  _is that!?_

_C LA CK_

"Oh my  _GOD!"_ she yelled in frustration, making her way to her window when the clacking did not stop. Whoever was out there had a death wish with the sky's lightning. Still, kudos to them, though, it would have taken something divine to let her hear the rocks being thrown at her window despite the howling wind and loud thunder.

She angrily lifted the bottom of her window, "What!?" she yelled through the storm. Her angry demeanor shifted to surprise and concern when she saw Freddy out her window. Soaked to the bone and holding himself, probably trying to fight off the cold, with one hand raised and ready to throw another rock.

Without a thought, she shut her window and raced down to the door. No words were needed as Freddy walked in, looking at her with eyes that just felt empty and shallow. Red and swollen, she didn't doubt that there were tears mixed in with the rainwater.

* * *

"I'm gonna leave the clothes on my bed, okay? I'll be downstairs, just come down whenever you're ready…" she said as she put down Jason's old clothes that he managed to outgrow a summer ago on her bed. The adjacent bathroom was occupied by the only other person in her house and the shower water's sound hitting the tiles. 

She'd ushered Freddy to her room and practically forced him to take a hot shower. She was taking his more than damp clothes to the dryer in the basement before ransacking Jason's room for something that can fit the redhead.

It felt invasive being in her brother's room when he isn't in it. She'd remember when he'd let her in when she wanted to hang out or back when they were small and gathered the courage to ask to sleep with him when she had nightmares. She didn't understand why she was acting like he was dead; he was fine as a drowned victim could be after being resuscitated. Sure, he was in the hospital, but that was because mom wanted to be sure he had all the water out of his lungs.

Mom said she wouldn't be able to make it home with this weather, but if it cleared up by ten pm, she would be home before midnight.

Checking her bedside clock, it read 01:23 AM, with bright, angry bold numbers.

Had she been trying to write for four hours?

That's a new record.

* * *

She heard padded footsteps make their way to her as she stirred the pot of hot chocolate. 

"Go sit on the couch. I got the fireplace up." She didn't even look at Freddy, too busy thinking about why he'd be here of all places. He was never really one to seek out comfort, preferring to be alone instead. 

When a foster parent or foster sibling beat him up, he'd hide for a while before coming back out, choosing to comfort himself than seek it from somewhere else. That was just how she'd always see him work out his feelings. 

So why was he here?

"So why are you here?" it wasn't said harshly, at least she hoped it didn't come across like that. She was genuinely curious as to why Freddy had chosen to come to their home. She handed him his mug and sat next to him, setting her own cup on the coffee table. The hot chocolate was great and all, but she wanted answers.

The only thing that made it back to her was silence as Freddy stared blankly into the fire, holding his mug on his lap. 

Carrie didn't pry; she just waited patiently for him to answer.

And then he shrugged.

Anyone else would be at the most frustrated with that answer, but Carrie? Somehow she was blessed with an intuition that exceeded a psychic. Despite the silence, she heard his answer loud and clear.

_I didn't have anywhere else to go._

She leaned back into the couch, tilting her head back and resting on top of the back of the sofa. She shut her eyes and listened to the rain. 

This was too much to handle for someone who was just sixteen. Carrie would prefer to write about two blind dumbasses dancing around each other than live it in reality.

"… you aren't fooling anyone." She whispered loud enough for Freddy to hear but quiet enough that it sounded like she was tired. And maybe she was. "At least you aren't fooling _me."_

"I don't know what you're talking about." Voice hoarse and raspy, as if he'd been screaming for a long time.

Carrie shut her eyes when Freddy finally talked. 

"I see the way you look at him." The blonde straightened up, turning to look at the boy. "You can't lie to yourself. I know you can't." 

_I know you better than anyone else._ But that went unsaid.

"You act like this big, unbreakable wall.", she reached out her hand and planted it gently on his shoulder, "But I can see how you look at Jason. I can see how much you care about him."

She expected the redhead to scream at her and push her away, but instead, she saw tears form in those dim green eyes of his. As Carrie tightened her grip, Freddy let the tears flow.

"And I can see that he cares about you just as much." 

Freddy gripped the mug so tight he could have shattered it, hanging his head, the tears fall into the warm drink. Another hand reached out to take the cup away from him, and he let it as the one on his shoulder firmly made him look at her.

"Please, admit that you love him because I  _know_ you  _do_ . _"_ She hoped she was right. That this is what it was all about and not because he got into another fight or because he just wanted to hang out. Carrie hoped she wasn't making a fool of herself right now.

"Admit the truth." She begged as Freddy shut his eyes, his lips forming a thin line as he tried to put himself together.

" _You love him, don't you?_ " She felt as invasive as he felt vulnerable. 

When he opened his eyes again, Carrie saw something she never saw in him before. A mixture of fear, anger, and heartache. She pulled him into a tight hug, holding him as the winds blew with careless abandoned, and the rain poured like there was no tomorrow.

He didn't need to say anything; she already knew the answer.

[ _I do._ ](https://www.instagram.com/p/CD88zCjAnak/?utm_source=ig_web_button_share_sheet)

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll make this a series of one shots maybe not, who knows???


End file.
